


I'll Look After You

by stylesforstiles, TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Take Me Home Tour [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort Sex, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesforstiles/pseuds/stylesforstiles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had enough with the mobs. He just needs someone to tell him it will all be ok.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Look After You

Harry leaned his head against the cool mirrored wall of the elevator, breathing in and out through his nose, trying to steady his nerves. He looked down at his hands, his knuckles white from clenching his hands into fists as soon as the doors shut behind him. He uncurled his fingers and watched as they trembled, shaking uncontrollably against his will. The elevator dinged at his floor and he bolted out the door, anxious to get to the safety of his room.

He pushed the door open and slammed it shut immediately, sliding his back down it until he reached the ground, curling his knees up to his chest. He hugged his arms around them and looked at the bed with sad heavy eyes, hoping to somehow conjure up a tanned, blue eyed boy that would hold him in his arms and tell him everything was going to be alright. He jabbed at his eyes to stop the tears that were forming there and fished around for his phone, desperately needing to hear Louis’ voice. The phone barely got one ring in before Louis was shouting on the other end.

“Harry…baby, are you okay, what the fuck is going on there? I’ve seen the pictures, this is bloody madness!”

Louis’ desperation only made him want to cry more “Lou…Lou…I felt like I couldn’t breathe, there were so many people grabbing me and touching me and I just wanted to get to my room, but they pushed and pushed, and I was so scared…” he let a sob slip out at the last moment, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

“Where the fuck is the security? This is such fucking bullshit! They fucking send us home for a day for a bunch of shit that we could have discussed over the phone, while they fucking parade you around like some kind of animal, and for what? Another headline news story? Fuck!”

Louis’ breathing was erratic at this point, and Harry could almost picture him pulling at his hair in frustration “Baby, please tell me you’re okay”

All Harry could do was nod into his knees, his hands shaking again. His voice cracked, thick with the tears that he refused to spill.

“Yah…I’m fine Lou…I’ll be fine…just needed to hear your voice”

Louis gave a heavy sigh “You’re not fine Harry, nobody would be fine after that”

“Well there’s nothing I can do about it. I just have to deal with it I guess”

“You shouldn’t have to fucking deal with this, it’s not right” Louis calmed his voice, knowing that Harry didn’t need to hear him rant anymore “You’re my baby Haz, I can’t stand seeing this happen to you. It kills me that I’m not there to hold you right now”

Harry had to stifle another sob, pinching the bridge of his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut “Yah, me too Lou…I think I’m just gonna go to bed. I guess I won’t see you til the next day”

“Yes, please get some rest luv, you need it. I’ll see you soon. I love you okay?”

Harry mumbled into the phone, his voice almost a whisper “Okay, love you too”

*  
Harry blinked his eyes open to a dark room, and the feel of something warm beside him. He felt disorientated from pure exhaustion and wondered what time it was. He shifted in the bed, but felt a movement against his lower stomach. He frowned and turned over; meeting a pair of eyes he’d seen thousands of times before. His heart fluttered as he sucked in a gasp.

“Lou! What are you doing here? I thought you had to stay til tomorrow?”

Louis reached over to comb the hair away from his forehead, stroking his fingers down his sleep warm cheek “I made them to put me on the first flight back. I couldn’t stand to leave you here alone for another day”

Harry rolled over fully and buried himself in Louis’ arms, his faced pressed tight against his chest. He breathed him in and finally felt a sense of calm wash over him. Louis radiated warmth as he pressed gentle kisses into his hair and cooed sweet things at him as he drew soothing circles into his back. Harry let out a sigh, melting into Louis’ loving touches.

“Thank you Lou…I needed this so much…”

Louis layed him back against the pillow, his thumb absently stroking the swallow that was meant to be his on Harry’s chest “Haz I would rather die than have something happen to you. I told you a long time ago that I would always take care of you no matter what. That’s never going to change baby”

Harry simply stared up at him, watching him with those wide green eyes; his lips parted like he wanted to say something, but couldn’t get it out. Louis leaned down and captured them between his own, going slow and soft with his mouth “You should only ever feel loved, so let me make you feel that way. Just relax”

Harry’s body went lax and pliant under Louis’ touches as he moved his lips to Harry’s neck, sucking softly into the tanned skin, hard enough to make his heart speed up, but not hard enough to leave a mark. He trailed his way to his chest, pressing a kiss to each of his swallows before moving lower, his fingertips lingering on them for a moment after. He felt Harry clasp his hand, spreading his fingers out against the birds; his own much larger hand covering Louis’.

“Even when you’re not here Lou…you know you’re always with me right?” his voice a desperate whisper.

Louis crawled back up, licking up the vein along his neck until he reached his ear “Shhh baby I know…I know…I’m here now”

He moved back down to his previous position of working his way down Harry’s chest. He flicked his tongue at his nipple, squeezing the other between his fingers at the same time, and instantly felt Harry jolt under him. He wanted to stay there teasing and tweaking him, knowing how much Harry liked it, but he would rather spend his time further down his body doing that instead.

He mouthed at his v line and rubbed his thumbs into his hips, still in awe at the incredible shape Harry had gotten himself into over the course of the year. He clamped down the spark of anger inside of him when he thought about the press and their insistence on linking Harry to every girl that he stood near, because the only person who actually got to see Harry like this was him, and it will only ever be him. And even though they both knew that, it still felt like a knife in the heart sometimes.

Louis inched even lower, nuzzling his face along the soft pale skin of Harry’s thigh “Wanna make you feel good Haz…you want to fuck my mouth baby? I know how much you like that”

Harry moaned, dragging his hands through Louis’ hair “W-what…you want me to?”

“I want you to have everything…fuck my mouth baby…I’ll get you ready with my fingers…want inside you…want to feel you…want to love every inch of you”

Louis was rambling, but he couldn’t help it. He just needed Harry to know…to feel how much Louis loved him, that he would always take care of him.

“Yeah, yeah Lou, I want it. I....”

“Shh, I know baby it’s ok”

Louis hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Harry’s pants and slowly peeled them down his legs, peppering his hips and thighs with open mouthed kisses as he went. Harry was already arching his back into Louis’s mouth, at the feeling of his tongue along his inner thigh.

Louis reached the crease between Harry’s thigh and groin and left a kiss there, knowing how much that spot made Harry crazy and then reached up with his right hand to cup his balls before nosing at Harry’s already hard cock. His tongue flicked out and touched Harry’s balls first trailing upwards to the base of his cock, all the way to the tip before closing his lips around the head.

Harry groaned low in his throat and his hand instinctively reached out to Louis’s head.

“Let me just get it wet baby, then you can have your way alright?”

Louis bobbed his head down as far as he could go and then moved his hand to the base, pushing up to meet where his mouth couldn’t follow, coating it all in spit. He moved his mouth to just the tip and reached up with both hands, grabbing Harry’s own in his, placing them both on his head. As Harry laced his fingers into Louis’s hair, Louis moved to crouch on his knees and placed his own hands behind his back. He looked up at Harry through lidded eyes and Harry knew that was the signal to go for it. Louis was ready.

Harry wasted no time raising his hips into Louis’s mouth, holding his head in place. He started slow, getting used to the feeling of Louis’s wet heat surrounding him. Louis grunted and Harry knew he meant for Harry to go faster, to really put it on him. Soon the only sound in the room were Harry’s grunts from pistoning into Louis’s mouth and Louis’s whines around Harry’s cock, trying not to choke.

Harry’s grip tightened on Louis hair and that was the signal for Louis to move his hands. Harry slowed down his thrusts and gave control over to Louis once again. Louis pulled off with an obscene pop and placed two of his fingers into his mouth, wet with spit and Harry’s precome. He reached down in between Harry’s spread legs and positioned his middle finger at Harry’s entrance. It only took a quick nudge and he was already past the first ring of muscles, Harry gasping into the air.

  
“Don’t you come like this Haz. You wait til i’m in you, understand baby? I want you to come from my cock, not my fingers ok? It will feel so much better for you, I promise.”

“Yeah Lou, mmmm, your cock, yeah thats what I need, please” Harry was babbling thrashing his head side to side as Louis pushed the second finger in with the first, the third finger coming close afterwards. Louis’s fingers were pushing and prodding at all the right angles and Harry was such a sweaty mess on the sheets, Lou didn’t know how long Harry would be able to last.

He pulled his fingers out quickly and reached onto the floor beside him grabbing the bottle of lube that he had strategically placed there before waking Harry up, knowing this was how his plan was going to go. He slicked himself up quickly and placed Harry’s legs around his back as he was lining himself up against Harry.

“No....Lou...legs on your shoulders.” He breathed out harshly through his nose while gritting the words out. “Want you to pound me, I need it, I need it to feel better. Not sweet. Hard. Fast. Please.”

Louis looked at Harry’s wrecked face, almost looking like he wanted to cry. He needed this release so bad. Louis nodded at Harry’s request and pushed into Harry in one quick stroke, both wincing at the sensation of pain and pleasure combined.

Louis wasn’t going to just let him have it all out without at least letting him adjust for a second, but Harry wasn’t having it. As soon as Louis’s balls were flush with Harry’s ass, Harry pushed his hips up urging Louis to go right away. He didn’t want time. He wanted it now.

Harry reached up and grabbed the back of Louis’s hair pulling his head back forcefully, knowing it would cause Louis to drive into him harder, and it worked. Louis was driving his cock into Harry so hard that it was literally pushing Harry further up the bed with every thrust. Harry had to brace himself against the headboard so that Louis wouldn’t knock his head into the wood.

“Yeah Lou, so close, I’m gonna come. Fuck”

“Come on, come for me love.”

It was amazing how much love came out of that statement while he was pounding into Harry so hard. Harry looked up into Louis’s eyes and saw the pure love that just radiated out of his every pore and that’s what sent Harry over the edge. He pulsed white hot over his chest and up onto Louis as well, crying out Louis’s name at the top of his lungs. He honestly didn’t care who could hear him. Louis thrust into Harry twice more before pulling out and finishing himself on Harry’s chest with a cry equally as loud. His forearms gave out and he was about to collapse on top of Harry but was held up by Harry’s arms.

“No way, we’ll stick together like a fucking peanut butter sandwich Lou. ‘S disgusting, lets get cleaned up yeah?”

Louis held himself up, leaning down kiss his lips once more "Okay baby...let's get in the bath yah? I'll wash your hair just how you like"

Harry breathed out a shaky 'yah'

And Louis just whispered against his sweat stained skin 'I'll look after you...'


End file.
